militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
97th Airlift Squadron
The 97th Airlift Squadron (97 AS) is a United States Air Force Reserve squadron, assigned to the 446th Operations Group, stationed at McChord Field, Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington. It is a corollary unit of the active duty 4th Airlift Squadron, 62d Airlift Wing (62 AW). Overview The squadron operates C-17 Globemaster III aircraft supporting the United States Air Force global reach mission world wide. History Activated in July 1943 as an I Troop Carrier Command C-47 Skytrain Squadron. After training in the United States, at various bases, sent to Baer Field, Indiana for final equipping with aircraft, personnel and other equipment. Deployed to Ninth Air Force in England, assigned to IX Troop Carrier Command in February 1944 during the build-up prior to the Invasion of France. During the D-Day Invasion, the squadron dropped paratroops of the 101st Airborne Division in Normandy, subsequently flying numerous missions to bring in reinforcements and needed supplies. During the airborne attack on The Netherlands (Operation Market Garden, September 1944), the squadron dropped paratroops, towed gliders, and flew resupply missions. Later participated in the invasion of southern France in August 1944. The squadron supported the 101st Airborne Division in the Battle of the Bulge by towing gliders full of supplies near Bastogne on 27 December 1944. In addition, its units participated in the air assault across the Rhine River in early 1945 (Operation Varsity) and later flew numerous freight missions to carry gasoline, food, medicine, and other supplies to allied ground forces during the Western Allied invasion of Germany in April 1945 near Wesel. The squadron also hauled food, clothing, medicine, gasoline, ordnance equipment, and other supplies to the front lines and evacuated patients to rear zone hospitals. It transported displaced persons from Germany to France and Belgium after V-E Day. Remained in Europe during the summer of 1945, inactivating as part of the United States Air Forces in Europe, October 1945. Reactivated in the reserve as a C-46 Commando troop carrier squadron in Minneapolis, Minnesota during 1947. Was federalized as a result of the Korean War in 1951, squadron personnel and aircraft being sent to active-duty units as fillers, inactivated as an administrative unit a few days later. Reactivated after the Korean War as a reserve fighter-bomber squadron for Tactical Air Command in 1952 initially equipped with F-51 Mustangs, later upgraded to F-80 Shooting Star jet aircraft. Re-designated back to a troop carrier squadron in 1957 under TAC's Eighteenth Air Force. Carried out theater transport operations and supported Air Force and Army units with troop carrier missions. Was activated during the 1962 Cuban Missile Crisis, carried Army units to South Florida in preparation of a possible invasion of Cuba. Returned Army personnel to home stations after situation was normalized and returned to reserve service. The squadron flew airlift missions worldwide, including to Southeast Asia during the Vietnam War and to Southwest Asia during the Gulf War. It has also participated in training exercises, some involving the dropping or landing of airborne troops. The squadron has conducted worldwide airlift including Supporting contingency operations in Panama, 1989–1990, and in southwest Asia, 1990-1991. Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations: Airborne assaults on Normandy Operation Overlord; southern France Operation Dragoon; the Netherlands Operation Market Garden, and Germany. Relief of Bastogne; transportation of cargo and personnel in the European and Mediterranean Theaters of Operation (ETO and MTO) during World War II. Berlin Airlift Operation Vittles. Took part in Vietnam War; Operation Just Cause in Panama, 1989–1990, and Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm in southwestern Asia, 1990-1991. In modern era: Operation Joint Endeavor; Operation Joint Forge; Operation Enduring Freedom; Operation Iraqi Freedom, Operation Deep Freeze * Campaigns: World War II: Rome-Arno; Normandy; Northern France; Southern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe. Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait. * Decorations: Distinguished Unit Citation: France, 6–7 June 1944. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 23 December 1964 – 22 January 1965; 26 January 1968 – 1 June 1969; 1 July 1969 – 30 June 1970; 1 July 1973-30 June 1974; 1 September 1982 – 31 August 1984; 1 August 1990 – 31 July 1992. Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm, 1 April 1966 – 28 January 1973. Lineage * Constituted 97th Troop Carrier Squadron on 25 May 1943 : Activated on 1 July 1943 : Inactivated on 18 October 1945 * Activated in the Reserve on 15 September 1947 : Re-designated: 97th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 27 June 1949 : Ordered to active duty on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 4 May 1951 * Re-designated: 97th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 15 June 1952 : Inactivated on 1 July 1957 * Re-designated: 97th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 24 October 1957 : Activated in the Reserve on 16 November 1957 : Ordered to active duty on 28 October 1962 : Relieved from active duty on 28 November 1962 : Re-designated: 97th Air Transport Squadron, Heavy on 1 December 1965 : Re-designated: 97th Military Airlift Squadron on 1 January 1966 : Ordered to active duty on 26 January 1968 : Relieved from active duty on 2 June 1969 : Re-designated: 97th Military Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 25 July 1969 : Re-designated: 97th Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 1 February 1992 : Re-designated: 97th Airlift Squadron on 1 October 1994. Assignments * 440th Troop Carrier Group, 1 July 1943 – 18 October 1945 * 440th Troop Carrier Group, 15 September 1947 – 4 May 1951 * 440th Fighter-Bomber Group, 15 June 1952 – 1 July 1957 * 440th Troop Carrier Group, 16 November 1957 * 349th Troop Carrier Group, 25 March 1958 * 349th Troop Carrier Wing, 14 April 1959 * 941st Troop Carrier (later, 941st Air Transport; 941st Military Airlift) Group, 11 February 1963 * 939th Military Airlift Group, 25 July 1969 * 446th Military Airlift (later, 446th Airlift) Wing, 1 July 1973 * 446th Operations Group, 1 August 1992 – Present Stations * Baer Field, Indiana, 1 July 1943 * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 9 July 1943 * Alliance Army Air Field, Nebraska, 7 September 1943 * Pope Field, North Carolina, 4 January 1944 * Baer Field, Indiana, 14–21 February 1944 * RAF Bottesford (AAF-481), England, 8 March 1944 * RAF Exeter (AAF-463), England, 26 April 1944 : Operated from Ombrone Airfield, Italy, 18 July–24 August 1944 * Reims/Champagne Airfield (A-62), France, 13 September 1944 * Le Mans Airfield (A-35), France, 28 September 1944 * Orleans/Bricy Airfield (A-50), 4 November 1944 – 18 October 1945 * Wold-Chamberlain Field, Minnesota, 9 April 1947 – 4 May 1951 * Fort Snelling, Minnesota, 15 June 1952 * Minneapolis-St Paul International Airport, Minnesota, 8 January 1953 – 1 July 1957 * O'Hare International Airport, Illinois, 16 November 1957 * Paine AFB, Washington, 25 March 1958 * McChord AFB, Washington, 9 November 1965 – Present Aircraft *L-3 Grasshopper (1943–1945) *C-47 Skytrain (1943-1945) *C-54 Skymaster (1943–1945) *C-109 Liberator Express (1943–1945) *C-46 Commando (1947–1951) *C-45 Expeditor (1947–1951) *T-6 Texan (1947–1951) *F-51 Mustang (1952–1953) *F-80 Shooting Star (1954–1957) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1957–1965) *C-124 Globemaster II (1965–1969) *C-141 Starlifter (1969–2000) *C-17 Globemaster III (2000 – Present) References * *Official USAF 97th Airlift Squadron History External links Category:Military units and formations in Washington (state) Airlift 0097